


Сложности доверия

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Они не были близки с Альбусом, но Ньют уехал, и попросить о помощи больше было некого. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Тесей не умел просить. Особенно его.





	Сложности доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Это сайд-стори к моему же фанфику "Три фрагмента головоломки" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055855), так что упоминается фоновый тройничок Тесей/Ньют/Альбус.  
> У Тесея ПТСР.
> 
> *  
> Посвящается larsonschase, которая нарисовала к "Трём фрагментам головоломки" офигенный арт (https://larsonschase.tumblr.com/post/184349572709/based-on-fanfic-thanks-to-luchenza-lllove-her) и заодно подала идею этого текста)

Ему не стоило уезжать. Тесея тянуло высказать это в письме, но подобное выглядело бы ребячливо, если не сказать — эгоистично, ведь Ньют никогда не мог сидеть дома подолгу. Он путешествовал часто, порой его не было несколько месяцев, но Тесей знал: брат уезжает, чтобы вернуться.

Легче, правда, от этого не становилось.

Чем дальше, тем больше Тесей чувствовал себя неполноценным, маглом с костылями, всегда вынужденным полагаться на чью-то помощь. Тесей думал об этом, приглушая в квартире свет — не до конца, чтобы свечение магических ламп разгоняло сгущающуюся темноту, которая всегда несла с собой возвращение войны. Теперь, в это мирное время, врагом были не немецкие маги, но всего лишь ночь — по-летнему тёплая и безмятежная, она словно усыпляла бдительность, принося кошмары, от которых Тесей просыпался в поту и слезах.

С горечью Тесей понимал: он слишком привык к присутствию Ньюта в своей постели. С ним спалось лучше, почти так же, как до войны, а кошмары, если и были, то не успевали завладеть разумом — Ньют будил раньше и успокаивающе что-то бормотал, гладя по голове, прижимаясь всем телом. Теперь же кошмары взяли реванш, ночь за ночью изматывая всё сильнее.

Тесей тупо пялился в потолок, боясь засыпать; сердце билось громко, так, что стук отдавался в ушах. В очередной раз встав и поправив под собой сбившуюся простыню, Тесей выглянул в окно, позволил сквозняку тронуть разгорячённое лицо. На улице уже было совсем тихо, ни одного случайного прохожего, даже уличной кошки, которую Ньют порой подкармливал по пути на работу.

Как же хотелось спать…

Тесей смежил веки, подперев ладонью подбородок, но задремать себе не дал. Со вздохом открыв глаза, он нашёл взглядом бутылку огневиски на столике. Даже в этом сумраке, едва подсвеченном лампой, очертания угадывались безошибочно.

Приложившись к бутылке, Тесей лёг — готовый отправиться на нескончаемую битву, год за годом продолжающуюся у него в голове.

Нужно было что-то придумать. Нужно было… хоть что-нибудь...

Совсем рядом разорвался первый магловский снаряд.

* * *

Решение написать Альбусу было спонтанным — Тесей попросту не видел другого выхода. Тот явился, как и обещал — в субботу, постучался по-магловски в дверь. Паранойя требовала несмотря ни на что проверить гостя, и Альбус поначалу удивлённо взирал на кончик палочки, направленной ему в грудь.

— Всё хорошо? — поинтересовался он мягко, не перешагивая порог и не отводя от себя палочку.

Он просто ждал и изучающе разглядывал Тесея, пока тот вспоминал последнее заклинание для проверки. Кошмары, будь они неладны… Схоже Тесей чувствовал себя под Империусом — довелось однажды, и тогда мысли тоже были словно забиты песком, соображать совсем не выходило.

— Заходи, — сказал Тесей наконец, пропуская внутрь.

Он стал раздеваться сразу, не давая опомниться, и Альбус подхватил за ним почти тут же. Тишина прерывалась лишь шуршанием снимаемой одежды. Тесей бросал её на кресло как попало, спеша, подгоняя себя сам не зная зачем. Пальцы плохо слушались, и пуговицы вынимались из петель невыносимо медленно, Тесей уже начал злиться — но вдруг его руки перехватили, отвели от рубашки.

— Тесей, — произнёс Альбус тихо, больше ничего не добавив, и неожиданно накрыло дежавю: словно он, Тесей, всё ещё ученик, а перед ним профессор Дамблдор, совсем молодой в те годы.

Им и тогда не удавалось поладить.

— Дай мне, — попросил Альбус и начал сам расстёгивать пуговицы — тоже вручную, не прибегая к помощи палочки.

Его ладонь изучающе коснулась живота, повела выше, к груди. Пальцы забрались под рубашку, потеребили сосок, а вторая рука обняла за талию. Всё это время Альбус смотрел Тесею в лицо, словно искал в нём отклик, просьбу продолжить.

Однако Тесею так хотелось спать, что он не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания закрыть глаза. С опозданием он потянулся к шее Альбуса, услышал тихое довольное хмыканье в ответ на ласку и переключился на брюки, расстёгивая и приспуская их.

Чувство было совершенно непривычное: всё шло не так, как должно, слишком многого не хватало. Не хватало суетливого порой Ньюта, который любил, раздевшись первым, раздевать их и целовать поочерёдно. Его тело, его горячий рот заставляли забыть обо всём, и Тесея вело так, что он сам целовал Альбуса, пока Ньют внизу, на коленях, ласкал языком и проходился губами по стволу.

Это был Ньют — он один поддерживал отношения, нужные, пожалуй, лишь ему. Без Ньюта всё разваливалось, переставал работать этот хрупкий механизм — словно волшебные часы, из которых забрали магию. С досадой Тесей понимал, что как на ладони для Альбуса — равнодушный и совершенно не возбуждённый.

— Может, на кровать? — раздалось рядом, и Тесей поспешно кивнул.

Избавившись от остатков одежды, он лёг, Альбус опустился следом — но если поначалу полуулыбка то и дело проскальзывала по его лицу, то теперь он казался скорее озабоченным и в итоге отвёл свою ласкающую руку. Его брови смыкались на переносице, когда Тесей пытался целовать, когда с напускной страстью хватал за бедро и прижимался вплотную. Чем дальше, тем было очевиднее: это провал, и мягкий, лежащий набок член Тесея был тому лучшим подтверждением.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Альбус, отстраняясь, и Тесей уже ждал этого вопроса. Но ответ на него придумать так и не удалось: голова, коснувшись подушки, стала совсем тяжёлой.

— Не хочешь — и не надо, — в конце концов произнёс Тесей.

Такой ранний вечер, а в сон клонит просто невыносимо.

Альбус потёр переносицу и сел, оперевшись спиной о подушку. Нагота его, похоже, не смущала, а вот Тесею было неловко видеть перед собой полувозбуждённый член. Альбуса он совсем не желал, но разговора страшился ещё сильнее и потому сказал:

— Могу помочь.

Тесей кивнул на член, давая понять: пока не всё потеряно. Но Альбус покачал головой:

— Не надо. К чему принуждать, если нет желания.

Стоило возразить, но Тесей промолчал.

— Я тоже скучаю по Ньюту.

И эту реплику пришлось оставить без ответа, но Альбус, кажется, его и не ждал. Вконец раздосадованный, Тесей потянулся к портсигару на тумбочке, вынул сигарету и замер, понимая: за палочкой придётся вставать. Он спустил ноги с кровати, отыскал на полу брюки. Палочка торчала из кармана, словно ненужная вещь.

Альбус ждал на кровати: он повернулся лицом, похлопал рядом с собой, и пришлось снова лечь. Но с сигаретой уже было проще, и Тесей с наслаждением выдыхал ароматный дым, стряхивая пепел в бронзовую чашу, которая услужливо приподнималась выше на коротких серебряных ножках.

— Ну так вот, — начал Альбус, словно продолжая прерванный разговор. — Я с тобой согласен: без Ньюта совершенно не то. Можно было бы это признать, одеться и пожать друг другу руки, прощаясь.

— Но? — вяло поинтересовался Тесей, отведя сигарету от рта. В этот день поесть ему не удалось, и от вкуса табака начало тошнить.

— Я могу ошибаться, но мне не кажется, что дело только лишь в Ньюте.

Проницательность Альбуса порядком раздражала, и Тесей сердито затушил сигарету о пепельницу. Он сам плохо понимал, что мешает ему попросить помощи — возможно, недостаток доверия. То, что Ньют доверял Альбусу, не значило ровным счётом ничего.

— Он вернётся через месяц, — сказал Тесей. — Писал недавно.

— Мне тоже.

Альбус улыбнулся ему, и Тесей невольно отзеркалил улыбку. Когда Ньют приедет, всё встанет на свои места, постель не будет пустой и неуютной, кошмары уйдут, а приближение ночи перестанет пугать.

В глубине души Тесей считал, что Ньют принадлежит ему больше, чем Альбусу — слишком часто Ньют засыпал рядом, слишком охотно соглашался на близость, позволяя Тесею очень многое. Может быть, это говорила ревность, но внутри теплилась надежда, что с Альбусом он не был так раскрепощён. Спрашивать напрямую Тесей, разумеется, не стал бы — ему хватало собственных догадок.

— Очевидный плюс работы учителем — это каникулы. — Тесей удивлённо повернул голову, но Альбус смотрел на ополовиненную бутылку огневиски, так и стоящую на столике. — Свободного времени у меня сейчас столько, что я даже не представляю, чем себя занять. Так что могу остаться — если вдруг захочешь.

Несмотря на прозрачность намёка, Альбус был деликатен, и Тесей не мог это не оценить. Теперь стало понятнее, что Ньют в нём нашёл. Противоположности, как известно, притягиваются — сам Ньют порой был прямолинеен, как министерский приказ, но, к счастью, чистосердечие и непосредственность искупали это с лихвой.

— Почему бы и нет, — кивнул Тесей, напустив на себя равнодушие. — Я не против.

Он наблюдал, как Альбус встаёт и наколдовывает халат, набрасывая сверху. Как, вопросительно взглянув на Тесея, ставит в стеклянный шкафчик огневиски и взмахом палочки собирает разбросанную одежду. Он начал присматриваться к книгам, стоящим рядами на полках, и Тесей подумал, что в любой другой день ему было бы неприятно чужое внимание к его вещам и эти попытки хозяйничать в его квартире. Однако сегодня всё отходило на второй план по единственной простой причине: Тесей был слишком измотан, чтобы реагировать должным образом, и потому он не возразил, когда Альбус лёг снова, теперь уже с книгой в руках.

— Извини, что не спросил разрешения, совсем зачитался названиями на корешках. У тебя примечательное собрание… разношёрстное, я бы сказал.

Тесей хмыкнул. Половина книг на этих полках принадлежала Ньюту — Тесей даже не успел опомниться, как квартира заполнилась его вещами, его книгами и одеждой. Не ровён час, и животные появятся как закономерный итог, и придётся с этим смириться.

Альбус открыл книгу.

— Сложно не понять, когда человек хочет спать, — заметил он вскользь, пробежавшись глазами по аннотации. — Но если ты не против, я почитаю рядом.

Тесей дёрнул плечом, на мгновение задумавшись. Разве не этого ему хотелось? Чтобы кто-то разделил с ним ночь, кто-то, способный спасти от кошмаров?

Альбус не был Ньютом и никогда не сможет его заменить.

— Хорошо, — нехотя сказал Тесей, накрываясь лёгким одеялом и закрывая глаза.

Тревога подтачивала изнутри, мысли туманили разум. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, и зря он доверился, лучше бы дождался Ньюта, а до того огневиски был бы ему другом. И плевать, что от выпитого только поначалу спалось крепче.

Проваливаясь в сон, Тесей ощутил руку Альбуса на своём плече.

Он просыпался — много раз, порой от собственных криков, простыня под ним была мокрой от пота, но Альбус всегда оказывался рядом: поначалу он только гладил, потом — обнимал, почти как Ньют, так же успокаивая тихими словами и теплом своего тела. Между этими вспышками ранний вечер сменился ночью, и когда Тесей очнулся от нервного сна и перевернулся на бок, Альбус лежал рядом, укрытый тем же покрывалом. В полусне он прижался теснее, закинув руку Тесею на спину, и забормотал что-то — прислушавшись, Тесей уловил слова.

— Война закончилась, — говорил Альбус, — ты можешь спать спокойно. Всё хорошо, Тесей, я рядом.

Он повторял это снова и снова; его ладонь повела выше по спине, погладила по волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы влажные пряди. Было темно и тихо — стояла та мирная тишина, в которой нет ни намёка на приближающуюся бурю.

И Тесей заснул опять — чтобы больше не просыпаться до утра.

* * *

Он заморгал, щурясь на солнце. Шторы были задёрнуты неплотно, свет пробивался через щель — не по-утреннему жаркий. Сквозняк шевелил бахрому штор, и Тесей разглядывал её, собираясь с мыслями и вдруг осознавая: кажется, он выспался.

— Доброго дня, — приветствовал Альбус из кресла, и Тесей приподнялся на подушке, чтобы взглянуть на него. Тот уже был полностью одет и всё ещё с книгой — но другой, судя по сменившемуся цвету обложки.

— Доброго, — ответил Тесей, озираясь в поисках палочки. Она так и лежала рядом с пепельницей, и Тесей взмахнул ей, чтобы узнать время. Оказалось, что был уже час дня.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Я не стал тебя будить.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Тесей, откинувшись обратно на подушку. — Я не… не слишком мешал?

— Я был рад тебе помочь, — прозвучало в ответ. — Мне совсем не сложно.

Тесей недоверчиво похмыкал, отбрасывая со лба волосы. Рядом раздались шаги, и Альбус сел на край кровати, поддёрнув светло-серые брюки.

— Я могу оставаться на ночь, только скажи.

— Не стоит. Теперь я и сам справлюсь.

Альбус сложил руки в замок на коленях, мигом посерьёзнев. Он помолчал хмуро, но вскоре снова заговорил:

— Тут дело не в силе или слабости, Тесей. Просящий помощи не становится слабее, лишь благоразумнее.

— Я уже давно не твой ученик, и мне не нужны нотации.

— И что я скажу Ньюту? — Альбус опёрся на руку, нависая сверху. — Что мог помочь и не стал?

Тесей не ответил.

— Хотя бы ради спокойствия Ньюта, Тесей.

Он протянул ладонь, выжидая, и Тесей с заминкой её пожал. Альбус тут же перестал нависать и поправил на себе жилет небрежным жестом, вынул часы.

— Кажется, время обеда, — сказал он весело. — Или — в твоём случае — завтрака. Как насчёт прогуляться до ближайшего кафе?

— Дай мне полчаса, — сказал Тесей, свешивая с кровати ноги. — А после — куда угодно.

Наведавшись в ванную и не став утруждать себя одеванием в халат, он вернулся в комнату — Альбус видел его и таким, притом не единожды. Однако взгляд, которым Тесея смерили сверху донизу, определённо был заинтересованным. Альбус не скрывался, так что это можно было счесть за предложение, и Тесей задумался, стоит ли его принимать.

Решившись, он подошёл ближе к креслу, и Альбус тут же отложил книгу на столик. Его ладони легли на бёдра, притягивая, пальцы сжали ягодицы. Альбус не торопился, он подбирался медленно, словно знакомясь, и Тесей неотрывно смотрел, как меняется выражение его лица. Сосредоточенность уступила место волнению, ему на смену пришла полуулыбка, с которой Альбус то и дело поднимал глаза, считывая реакцию на прикосновения. Это уже походило на игру, и хотелось задать ей свои правила.

Тесей забрался коленями на кресло, к счастью, достаточно широкое для такой позы, сел сверху — пах к паху, и Альбус тут же придвинулся ближе к краю, чтобы было удобнее. Тесей потянулся погладить через брюки и услышал негромкий вздох.

Обнажённый против полностью одетого Альбуса, Тесей возбуждался от этого контраста, и тем приятнее ему было видеть очертания встающего члена, обтянутого тканью. Стоило нащупать головку, провести с нажимом — и раздался тихий стон, а пальцы тут же торопливо расстегнули брюки, чтобы вытащить наружу. Альбус потянулся к губам, но Тесей уклонился; они соприкоснулись щеками, и по виску мазнул завиток чужих волос.

Альбус, наколдовав смазку, дрочил им обоим неспешно и постепенно ускорялся, но уже не пробовал гладить по спине и ягодицам — лишь придерживал за бедро. От напряжения ноги у Тесея почти сводило, капля пота скользнула вниз от впадинки на шее, и Альбус проследил её взглядом, а потом, не выдержав, всё-таки сжал пониже спины, уходя пальцами почти к отверстию.

— Можешь… кончить на меня, — сказал Тесей, задыхаясь, хватаясь обеими руками за подлокотники, и Альбус не преминул воспользоваться этой уступкой. Тесей лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза, и тут же тёплые капли легли на грудь и живот, стекая, а потом ещё и ещё. Тесей вскоре добавил, направляемый рукой Альбуса, и их сперма смешалась, раскрасив тело белёсыми полупрозрачными потёками.

Вставать на негнущиеся ноги с ходу было бы необдуманным, и Тесей тяжело осел на колени Альбуса, отпуская наконец подлокотники.

— Нравится, как я выгляжу? — поинтересовался он, подняв брови. Альбус рассматривал с неприкрытым удовольствием.

— Да, — был лаконичный ответ. — Но не потому, что ты похож на Ньюта.

— Неужели.

Альбус безмятежно улыбнулся и потянулся за палочкой.

— Я не ищу замен и суррогатов — это было бы глупо.

Он убрал все следы секса, и Тесей поднялся, начал одеваться — не прячась и позволяя себя разглядывать. Мышцы приятно ломило, и, странное дело, Тесей ощущал себя почти что… хорошо. Едва ли не впервые с отъезда Ньюта.

— Пойдём, — сказал он, подходя к двери. — И я бы посоветовал наведаться домой за вещами, если ты собираешься остаться.

— О, не волнуйся, — сказал Альбус. — Я предполагал, что останусь.

И он продемонстрировал крошечный, меньше портсигара, чемодан, до того прятавшийся в нагрудном кармане пиджака.


End file.
